User talk:NeonSpotlight
Relation Section I think it is a bit interesting but the area that it is included in is just incorrect. Technology Wizard 23:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Neon. I have some interesting news for you. I was looking at a user's signature on another wiki to find that they have the same exact thing that you do. They also figured out how to make the time stamp work into the codes. Here is the link to the page. Scroll down to the bottom to see the user's signature. I don't know how much more ironic this situation could be. Anyway, I hope this helps! :D Technology Wizard 04:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, take a look here because it seems that he spammed the same comment on the same page. I have a feeling that it wasn't a wikia problem because one of the comments was made at a different time then the other ones. Technology Wizard 04:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Mmm, I think I like mine short after looking at BassJapas', another thing I like about mine is that mine doesn't end in the same curve that it begins, giving both the username and the talk/contribs section each a defined appearance. Regardless, thank you so much Tech for looking into it, and who knows, I might just change my mind (like I do with my avatar all the time :x) and use it. 07:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh you're more than welcome Neon! I am very happy to help! Yes, you change your avatar a lot :P just to let you know, he has a similar one on Mario Wiki. If you need help with anything, you know where my talk page is :) Technology Wizard 08:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) 7toony Hey. I was wondering why 7toony was blocked. The description says he was warned but there is nothing on his talk page. He also said in his edit summary that he was trying to get it to work but he didn't know how. Im not sure if the block is completely justified just because a user doesnt understand something. Shouldn't he at least get explanations on how to do something? Technology Wizard 07:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not Zelga, nor was I there when it happened, however, I can assume that by warnings Zelga means the deletion of the file. 07:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Dunno why you put this on Neon's talk... but anyway, the first 2 times, the file he uploaded was deleted for not following the personal files guideline (with the reason clearly stating it); the 3rd time he was blocked for 2 hours for the same reason by Nystus.. I only blocked him the 4th time, although he finally understood at least the first part of that policy... He basically didn't bother to read 3 lines of rules that are spammed all over the place (MoS, upload page (with giant warning icon..), Neon's recent blog post) after 3 warnings (c'mon, at the second time your file gets deleted, it's impossible to not realize you did something wrong, and that something was even written as the delete reason), which makes it hard to believe he has read all the other more important rules regarding wiki-content we have on here.. 09:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Couple Things Hey! Good to see you contributing to the movies wiki :P Anyway, I wanted to ask if you can place all current nominations on the CM please. Technology Wizard 23:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ......... Dang. I like my colour. And I didn't vote. I think I'm gonna like this 3 day absence from the wiki. Meh. also, how do you access the Chat in the game? >.< Demise101 >.< 00:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks >.< Demise101 >.< 02:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Why... Is there any reason why my IP has been blocked? I have never edited anything on here... 00:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :You can't leave messages if you are blocked --__-- Technology Wizard 00:13, 6/21/2011 Codes Hey I don't remember what the thing was supposed to do. Also, how do you quote comments? Just leave the templates and meanings in my sandbox if you can. Technology Wizard 05:13, 6/21/2011 Question: For some reason, the champion strategies section titles are different. If you look at Teemo's and Veigar's, do you see what is wrong with Teemo's? Technology Wizard 16:27, 6/22/2011 :Teemo's is the correct version, if you see discrepancies please fix them. 21:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey it seems that the community wants user boxes. I dont want to have to create 3k of them so what should we do exactly? Technology Wizard 05:55, 6/23/2011 :::Leave zelga do it 06:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. Less work for us :P Technology Wizard 06:25, 6/23/2011 Blocks Hey. This may sound a bit nooby, but can I make a custom block for users? Lets say I wanted to block a user for 2 days rather than 1 or 3, is that possible?